<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Here Forever by StrawberryLime_Artemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071872">Stay Here Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis'>StrawberryLime_Artemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/comfort kind of?, Jam, M/M, Marblehornets, jayisalive, jaymerrick, timisalittleooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His whole body was shaking, and even though the room was a good 74 degrees, he felt like he was freezing. He couldn’t think straight either. Or at least, that was the excuse he was going to use.”</p>
<p>Basically Jay has a nightmare and asks Tim to cuddle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Here Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay woke up in a cold sweat, the visions of The Operator still fresh in his mind. He was seeing it almost every night now. It was the only thing he was seeing in his dreams at this point. </p>
<p>His whole body was shaking, and even though the room was a good 74 degrees, he felt like he was freezing. He couldn’t think straight either. Or at least, that was the excuse he was going to use.</p>
<p>“Tim,” he whispered, looking at his roommate, who was sprawled out on his back, fast asleep, still wearing his jeans and flannel. </p>
<p>Tim didn’t wake up. Jay hadn’t expected him to, since he had barely even heard himself.</p>
<p>“Tim,” he repeated, this time a little louder. When Tim still didn’t wake, Jay dragged himself out of bed and stumbled over to where Tim lay on the other bed. </p>
<p>“Tim,” he said again, grabbing his arm. This time his voice was loud enough for Tim to hear, and he sat up sleepily.</p>
<p>Jay felt bad for waking him, but it was too late to just leave him alone. </p>
<p>“Jay? Is everything okay? Did the hooded man come back?” Tim asked, clearly concerned.</p>
<p>“What? No, no, it’s nothing like that. Look, I know this sounds really stupid and I’m sorry for waking you but I was having dreams about The Operator and I didn’t know what to do so I woke you up. I can go back to my bed if you want. I don’t know why you’d want to help me so actually I’m just going to go back to my-“</p>
<p>“Jay it’s fine,” Tim said, placing his hand on top of his. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay then,” Jay said, clearing his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>Jay layed down and Tim pulled the blanket over both of them. He felt the cold leave his body. Tim was warm and smelled like cigarette smoke. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t enjoy the scent of smoke, but right now it felt comforting and familiar. </p>
<p>Jay rested his head on Tim’s chest. Tim didn’t try to push him off, so he assumed it was fine. Their breathing matched up perfectly, like they were one giant force, instead of two people with completely separate lives. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Tim asked finally, wrapping his arm around Jay, like he was afraid he would leave.</p>
<p>“You know, The Operator, Alex, everything we’ll have to deal with when we leave this hotel in the morning,” Jay said quietly, burying his head into Tim’s chest, breathing in his scent, and trying to forget everything they would have to face in the morning. </p>
<p>Tim didn’t ask anymore questions after that, and Jay was grateful for that. At some point Tim had started rubbing circles on his back. It was a sweet gesture, especially coming from Tim, who was probably outside of his comfort zone the moment Jay had gotten into the bed. </p>
<p>The sound of Tim’s heartbeat reminded Jay that he wasn’t alone, and helped calm his mind. </p>
<p>Eventually Tim stopped rubbing his back and just wrapped his arm around his waist, but Jay didn’t mind. He loved just being close to Tim like this, and the feeling of comfort that came with it.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he mumbled as he drifted into sleep, the sound of Tim’s heartbeat echoing in his mind.</p>
<p>He didn’t wake up again until almost 8:00 am. It was the best night sleep he had gotten in a while. He hoped Tim felt the same. Although they were both awake, they didn’t get up for another hour. They both knew they should be packing their stuff so they could check out on time, but right now all either of them cared about was this. Being with each other. Hearing each other’s heartbeats. Breathing in each other's scent. It was the closest either of them had been to another person in years.</p>
<p>And they enjoyed every second they had together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>